Chapter six (TWDL)
October 31st, 1991. I had been relentlessly training and studying, and decided to take my first through third year exams this year. Taking my third through fifth year exams in one year would have been far too difficult, bordering on impossible. While I could retain the information, it would finish driving me insane. Not because of difficulty, but because of getting sick of exams. Too much of something tended to exhaust anyone, even someone of my age and experience. All of Dumbledore's dark past had been exposed, though he held onto most of his positions; only losing the position of Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. The Ministry was investigating the allegations and evidence, so I was optimistic he would soon be removed from all positions of power. Then I could continue my plans. I was currently leaving Charms, where I earned five points and performed the levitation charm perfectly. Multiple times, with each hand. I enjoyed seeing Ron paired with Hermione again. He, of course, insulted her, though to her face this time; Gryffindor lost ten points and Hermione was excused from class, which she fled in tears. Sadly, most of Slytherin found this amusing and laughed. I didn't join in, I was busy playing the role of the mourning orphan. Time Skip History had repeated itself and Hermione hadn't been seen all afternoon. As I began loading my plate, Quirrell ran into the hall and up to Dumbledore. He slumped against the table and gasped. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know," Quirrell said, before sinking to the floor and fainting. "He is so pathetic," I said, to the amusement of my sycophants. I watched the uproar with amusement. Dumbledore ruined my entertainment with a spell to get their attention. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore ordered. We all began following Gemma Farley back to the Slytherin dungeon. We arrived there minutes later and saw the food was brought there. "The feast will be finished here, everyone. Please find a seat and help yourself," Gemma said. We all promptly did so. I decided to eat a small meal and retire to my room. I had things to do, fun things, that I was looking forward to. I finished eating minutes later and walked away without a word. "Aw, is the little orphan going to cry about his mommy and daddy?" I heard Flint's annoying voice ask. All conversation stopped. I telekinetically grabbed him and crushed the bones in his arms and legs. He screamed. "Aw, is the little squib going to scream like a little bitch?" I asked cruelly, with a sadistic smirk. "Since you're an idiot, I'll answer for you: yes you did," I said, to the amusement of several people. "Don't ever cross me again, you no-talent waste of life and magic," I said, before walking away. That worthless piece of trash! Now I had to create a temporal duplicate of myself to deal with the fall out. I decided I would need a future clone of myself. I watched my other self appear there in pyjamas. I quickly put on my Nihilus disguise, shape-shifted to an older form and teleported away. I arrived at Nurmengard, outside of Grindelwald's cell. "Hello, Lord Grindelwald," I said, with my voice disguised. He didn't look very impressed. "What do you want?" He asked in annoyance. "The death of Albus Dumbledore and the destruction of all that he loves." "I bear no ill will towards Albus. I will not help you," he said, essentially dismissing me. "Not willingly, Lord Grindelwald. But I shall persuade you," I said, before becoming intangible and entering his cell. Aww, he looked scared now. I restrained him and began charging up the spell to turn him into a wight. I unleashed the spell on him and watched him become corrupted by the dark magic. When the transformation was complete, I gave him battle robes and a wand and left to let him get dressed. Minutes later... "Now, we begin." I said, before teleporting us outside Nurmengard. When we arrived, we were facing the prison. I aimed my hand palm-first at the prison and pushed; it instantly fell to the ground. I loved my insanely powerful telekinetic ability; it was second to none on earth. I teleported us away to outside Hogwarts. When we arrived, I used my senses to confirm that everyone was in the Great Hall, mourning Hermione Jean Granger. The Minister, several officials and her parents were in attendance. That was fast! I decided on making an entrance. I waited outside the Great Hall for my moment. "We are here to mourn Hermione Jean Granger, she died be-" I remotely removed his ability to talk. I projected my voice into the great hall. "Because of your incessant need to play god with other people's lives!" I bellowed, to the shock of everyone there. I flicked open the doors and walked in, eyeing Dumbledore with a look of absolute hatred, which was sadly concealed by my mask. I sealed the doors behind me, along with all the others. I walked towards the High Table, taking spell-fire from the teachers and Ministry officials and absorbing all the magic from the attacks, all while shielding Grindelwald. When I neared the table, I knocked them all back, having gotten annoyed by their pitiful attempts at injuring me. I summoned their wands to me. "Such a warm and loving welcome!" I said, with obvious sarcasm. Very few people laughed. All the people that I knocked back were getting up. "Oh good! I was worried I may have killed a few of you. Apart from Fudge and Dumbles you're all people I want to live. So, Dumbles, another dead due to your manipulations. How do you feel? Will there be a party? Oooh! Am I invited? Or should I crash it?" I said, doing my nutter impression. "Nihilus, I presume?" Dumbles asked calmly, with an undertone of anger. "Right in one! Somebody get Merlin's grandfather a prize!" I said in amusement. "How about a night with Gellert Grindelwald? Also known as my newest servant." I gestured to my wight. "A wight," Dumbles said in understanding. "Yup!" I said, excitedly. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand." "Hermione Granger is dead, because you let a disembodied Voldemort into the castle. Because schools full of children are the perfect place to put bait for Dark Lords, dangerous artifacts, and a Cerberus," I said, to everyone's shock. "Yes. The oh-so-mighty and wise Albus Dumbledore endangered you all. But that's okay! He did a lot of good fifty years ago! And isn't that what really matters?" I said, deciding to finish with sarcasm. My continued rant was interrupted by Hermione's father, who punched me in the face. I ripped his life-force out of him and decided to put his wife out of her misery too. "What do you want?" Dumbledore asked in fear. "You, destroyed. I'm actually here to help do just that. You see people, I know all this man's dirty secrets. How did I get them? From the mind of his future self. That's right people, time-travel is possible!" I summoned my bag from a pocket dimension. "I was going to wait till Christmas, but patience is a virtue and I have no virtue whatsoever. I brought presents! Though these letters will likely bring you misery, instead of joy." I gave letters to Amelia and Susan Bones. A letter to Neville Longbottom. I took his father's wand and snapped it, to his outrage. "I'm doing you a favor, you'll see." He looked like he wanted to attack. Good. I leaned in so I could speak just to him. "Consider my debt to your future self paid. Now you can discover your true potential unhindered by a wand not loyal to you. Oh, and stand up to your grandmother; you're a lion, not a lamb." A letter to Dumbles himself. A letter to myself/temporal duplicate. A letter to Snape. "Now," I said, getting their attention. "Who wants to read their letter first?" No one. "Read or I'll start cursing people!" "I will," Amelia Bones said, angrily. "Good. Get to it, sweet-cheeks," I said, causing her to blush and several people to laugh. "My letter says that Albus Dumbledore instructed Severus Snape to inform and aid Voldemort in the murder of my family, so that he could earn the Dark Lords trust," she said, with barely contained rage. "Good thing I took her wand!" I said in amusement. "Okay, next will be Neville Longbottom." Neville stood fearfully. "It says that Albus Dumbledore knew my parents could be targeted and did nothing. He didn't even warn them!" Neville said, glaring at Dumbledore, who looked away in shame. I loved people who make honest mistakes! "What about you, Sevvy-poo?" I said, angering him and amusing most of the hall. "You had better read your letter, before I use my other humiliating pet names for you." He glared at me. "Sevvy-kins," I said, causing more laughter. "I'll read it," he said in annoyance. "It says that Dumbledore lied to me and that more will be revealed in time. What the hell does that mean?" "I'm trying to keep people interested, so they keep watching." Snape seemed like he was resisting the urge to attack me. "Rest assured, when all is revealed, you will hate him too. Now, sit down Seva-licious," I said, making everyone laugh. I decided to use all the annoying/creepy nicknames that I made up for him. "Now, I have built up enough suspense and Harry Potter can now read his letter." My other self glared at me. "Oh well, have it your way," I said, to everyone's surprise. "It is now time for the Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort, to read his letter," I said dramatically, making everyone laugh. "Do you want to read it now or do I need to harass you more?" "It says that Dumbledore placed me with my muggle relatives," my other self said, coldly. "And?" I pressed. "And betrayed me and put an innocent man in prison," he said in a false but believable confusion. Everyone else seemed confused to. "Yes. He committed all these crimes and do you want to know what the Ministry is going to do?" I asked rhetorically. "Throw Albus Dumbledore in Azkaban!" Fudge proclaimed boldly, looking proud of himself. I began pacing in front of the High Table. "Nothing!" I said, to their shock. "Because if you do, I'll kill millions!" I said, to everyone's horror. "Dumbledore is mine to destroy and I will do so soon. I want him hated and loathed, but as a concession, I will promise the destruction of Voldemort," I said, pausing in front of Quirrell and smirking at him. Dumbledore and Snape looked surprised. A black smoke rose from Quirrell and tried to flee. I used my soul magic to restrain it and my Grindelwald wight removed a jar from my bag. I threw the wraith in the jar. "Well, that pest should be dead within two years. Now, it's time for charity work!" I said, to their shock and confusion. I pulled out another letter and walked it over to my other self. "Open and read." Draco tried reading too. "Not you, blonde with no ambition," I said, to everyone's amusement and forced him to look away. I made sure no one else could read it. My other self finished reading it in under a minute. I destroyed the letter. "Now I'll cast a spell on your mind, so that no one can take that information from your mind." "You're not casting a spell on me!" my younger self argued. "And as a dark wizard who is a master of the Imperious curse, I respect your choice. Free will is sacred and only a complete monster would take it away," I said sarcastically. "Was my sarcasm obvious enough?" I asked, making several people laugh. "Now, I'll cast that spell." I said, before restraining him. I performed a dummy spell, knowing my other self could protect his mind unaided. "Have fun! Remember, I also prevented you from being able to inform others; in anyway whatsoever," I said, to his false outrage and walked near the High Table. "It's been fun, but I need to go. So, in summary: no punishing Dumbledore, unless you want millions to die." "You said you would promise the destruction of Voldemort. You imprisoned him," Madam Bones accused. "I did promise his destruction and that of Dumbledore. When that occurs, the world will change forever. I did not, however, say that I would destroy him. I said I would promise it and I have. The final blow will just be dealt by another. It's far more amusing and efficient this way; my time-travel gives me a unique perspective and advantage," I said, to everyone's anger and disapproval. "Oh, lighten up! You're in no danger now! I assure you, when my plan unfolds, you will all find it hilarious." I saw them all glaring at me. "How cute, synchronized glaring," I said, to their outrage. "Anyway, remember my warning," I said to Fudge. It seemed I had finally pushed him too far. "You're under arrest!" Fudge cried arrogantly, tired of my threats and trying to show competence. I disintegrated him with a wandless spell. "Anyone else?" No one made a move or said a word. I unstored the wands and sat them on the floor. My wight and I walked out of Hogwarts, without saying word or being attacked. When we were out of the wards I teleported us to Castle le Fay. When we arrived, it was in the chamber where minions were stored in stasis. I led my new servant past the occupied stasis pod and to the next one. "Get in," I ordered and my wight obeyed. I casted a spell on it; successfully placing him under stasis. I walked over to stand in front of the other pod. "I can't wait for an excuse to let you out," I said, with a smile. I teleported away. I arrived in the quarters of Lord Gryffindor. I removed my disguise and shape-shifted into a younger form. My other self arrived several minutes later. We exchanged knowledge and he went back to his proper time, which I estimated to be hours ahead. I began my walk to my dorm. When I arrived, I found my dorm mates asleep in their beds. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and did the same. I felt the pull into the past and gave into it. When I arrived, I watched my past self don the Nihilus disguise and I changed into my school robes. "All students, please come to the Great Hall!" I heard Dumbledore's annoying voice call out. I checked and Hogwarts informs me of Hermione's death. That was unfortunate, but I had moved on and no longer wanted to sleep with her. I could do so much better anyway. And I would. I had chosen well; as far as wives go. I forced myself to begin walking to the Great Hall, when I really wanted to be in bed. I didn't care that Hermione had died. She shouldn't have wanted Ron anyway, he was a complete loser. He had only become minister due to fame for his association with me. Flashback I had just slayed Ron Weasley. Well, a more accurate term would be that I had swatted him aside like a fly. I was now faced by a surprised Neville and a shocked Hermione. "Did you have to kill him, Harry?" Hermione asked, disgusted at my actions. "Yes, to prevent another war, I did. Our population won't survive another war. It will most likely cause the death of magic here." Hermione still seemed disbelieving. "He was always jealous of me, he saw a chance to become my superior; in his eyes, as well as the eyes of the public. He is and shall forever be an insecure little boy. He was only able to become Minister because of his association with me," I said coldly. "He's right, Hermione. I confirmed it with Legilimency. That's why I left my job at the Ministry, due to disgust at what he became. While I disagree that Ron was always an insecure little boy, he did revert to that behavior. He simply wanted to take Harry's place in everyone's hearts. He wanted to finally be THE Hero, the savior, and be revered by everyone. The person you loved was gone, Hermione." Neville explained, trying to help her understand. "No! You're wrong! He matured and became a better person!" Hermione said, still deceiving herself. "Honestly, Hermione, I didn't think you were this stupid," I said, to her outrage. "He ran you out of the Wizarding World with a lie and deprived you of the opportunity to better yourself. You have just a seventh year education; you're behind everyone. All because of some worthless idiot, who spent his Hogwarts years arguing with you. You need to overcome this childish infatuation with someone unworthy of your affections." She drew her wand in anger and I let her, while preparing my shield. She sent a stunning charm at me, from two feet away. My shield withstood it with laughable ease. "Pitiful," I said, before wandlessly disarming her. "You were the best in our year, now you're reduced to a vapid fan-girl with no magical talent. Please, see reason, Hermione. He reduced you to this! If he truly cared; he would have built you up, not have torn you down!" I said, trying to snap her out of this delusion. "Go to hell, Harry!" she said, before disapparating away. She left her wand. "That was a little harsh, Harry," Neville said, concerned. "I know. I was trying to make her understand." Our conversation was interrupted by a dozen pops of apparition. "Harry Potter killed the Minister!" one called out. They began casting spells at us and I shielded. I began pouring some of my power into it and then launched it at them, using it at a battering ram and knocking them back. I began stunning them, one at a time. Finishing moments later, I restrained them all and rennervated the Captain. "Yes, I killed the Minister, who slandered me out of jealousy and sought to villainize and murder me for his own image. He would have drugged our people into another war, over lies! I killed him to protect the innocents, who would have been sacrificed for his ambitions. If the Ministry seeks revenge for this act of justice; I shall defeat and humiliate it. Don't seek revenge over the death of a budding tyrant! Give this warning to whoever is in charge now!" I said, before stunning him. End Flashback. I never saw Hermione again. Now I was being forced to mourn someone that I despised and sit through what I had already experienced. Oh well, at least I had my earlier entertainment.